La melodia
by moonlovee
Summary: El un joven violinista, ella una bailarina de ballet ,la vida los a tratado mal a ambos , una melodia hara que sus vidas se cruzen y sin nunca antes verse ya se conocian tan bien.
1. Chapter 1

Una lluviosa tarde de abril un joven de 19 años cabello negro y unos ojos de un azul intenso se encontraba apurado , tenia que llegar a su clase de música y el agua no ayudaba mucho , en su espalda cargaba su instrumento musical mas preciado , su violín . Tocaba el violín desde muy pequeño , adoraba el sonido tan melodioso que impartía y cada vez que lo hacia sonar sentía que lo transportaba a otro mundo , un mundo lleno de paz y tranquilidad . Se apresuro a entrar al local , paso por varios salones sin ponerles mucha atención hasta que paso por el salón 10 , su mirada capto la silueta de una joven , había sido como si un haz de luz lo hubiera llamado.

Se acerco lentamente ala habitación , separo atrás de la puerta para no ser visto , vio la figura de una joven rubia moviéndose lenta por la habitación con pasos suaves y lentos ante los ojos de el parecía un cisne en un lago . El joven se quedo fascinado con la chica que perdió la noción de el tiempo no hacia otra cosa mas que verla bailar , jamás había visto algo tan bello y perfecto en su vida lo hacia sentir tan bien , lo llevaba a otro lugar uno donde solo existía la armonía la belleza la tran…….

-Darien, Darien !!

-eh-fue lo único que respondió al sacarlo de su transe

-ya empezo la clase

-ah disculpeme maestro , estaba ……. bus..cando a alguien

dijo Darien rascando su cabeza

-y bien , ya estas listo

-si maestro

-bien vamos

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido se alejo de la puerta.

Al entrar ala claso no hacia otra cosa mas que pensar en la chica y se di cuenta que jamas vio su rostro , asi que decidio que al salir iria a ver si seguia ahí , la clase le parecio una eternidad , cuando por fin se dio la hora de salida tomo sus cosas rapidamente y se dirigio al asalon 10 , pero al llegar se dio cuenta que la chica ya no estaba. Triste pero con la esperanza de verla al dia siguiense te fue asu casa.

Darien vivia solo ya que desde muy pequeños habia quedado huerfano , alos 7años sus padre habia muerto en un accidente y nadie de su famila querian hacerse cargo de el.

flash back

-mami !, papi!, mami , papi donde estan !!

-estan muertos

-ya no van a volver!!

Decian una voces una y otra vez

-mue..r..to..s?

Decia Darien mientras una lagrimas se asomaba por sus ojos

-eso se lo merecen por tener un chiquillo a tan temprana edad 15 años , 15 años y Amelia se embarazo de Victor

-eran una vergüenza!!

-si eran una verguenza para ambas familias,

y ahora se mueren dejando a ese chiquillo

-quien se hara cargo de el

-yo no !!

-ni yo, no lo quiero!!

-yo tampoco !!

Miles de personas gritaban asu alrededor

-demoslo en adopcion !!

-no lo queremos!!

-es una carga!!

-un estorbo!!

Las personas que se suponen era su familia lo odiaban

-es una vergüenza !!

-Una CARGA !!

Por mas que trataba de tapar sus oidos, esas voces seguian resonando en sus cabeza una y otra vez .

y asi esa misma noche , una fria noche de diciembre tomo sus cosas y se fue no sabia a donde solo queria estar lejos , lejos, lejos de aquellos que lo odiaban. Afuera estaba frio y habia comenzado a nevar , llevaba tiempo caminando , tenia hambre y no sabia a donde ir , pronto encontro un parque , se puso debajo de un resbaladero tratando protegerse de la nieve se acomodo y como pudo se durmio. Un dulce olor lo desperto de un golpe, vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el parque sino en una habitacion en ese momento alguien abrio la puerta de la habitacion donde se encontraba dejando ver a una ancianita con una bandeja en la mano

-oh veo que ya haz despertado -dijo la anciana con una calida sonrisa

-disculpe las molestias

A pesar de sus cortos 6 años Darien era un niño con muy bueno modales

-cual molestia cariño, pero dime hijo ¿Por qué estabas en el parque?

-Bueno pues mis padres muri..e.ron hace 4 dias y no tengo adonde ir.

-ah , lo siento no lo sabia decia con una dulce voz

-no se preocupe

-Y no tienes hermanos , primos , tios alguien mas

-no soy hijo unico y……. no tengo mas familia dijo con tristeza

-bueno hijo si quieres te puedes quedar aquí conmigo , yo tampoco tengo familia y me agradaria tener una compañía.

-encerio!! dijo Darien con emocion

-si!… pero que descortes de mi parte no me he presentado soy Katrina Willson y tu pequeño

-Darien, Darien Thomson

-Darien que nombre tan adecuado para un pequeño tan educado como tu

-gracias dijo apenado

-bueno Darien tienes hambre

-si !!

-que bueno , te traje chocolate y galletas , si quieres mas me avisas si?

-Si!! gracias Katrin…

-puedes llamarme abuelita

-ENCERIO!!

-si

-gracias abuelita

-de nada

fin de fash back

Fueron los mejores 6 años de su vida , despues de la muerte de sus padres .Katrina murio de una pulmonia cuando Darien cumplia los 13 años .Su abuelita como el la llamaba le heredo la casa donde vivian , le enseño tantas recetas de cocina y desde pequeño se le habia dado lo de cocinar. "es un don" decia Katrina, despues de su muerte Darien se hizo cargo de el desde ese momento en adelante el dirigiria su vida y llevaria por el buen camino y asi hacer que sus padres y Katrina se sintieran orgullosos.

Siempre habia sido solitario y casi no tenia amigos pero eso no hacia que se pusiera mal no claro que no lo contarario era muy optimista y bueno para el hogar . despues de cenar se dispuso a tocar su violin , en ese momento recordo ala chica , en realidad no habia dejado de pensar en ella recordo sus pasos y comenzo a tocar resultando un melodioso sonido cada uno de los pasos de la chica era un sonido que al final cuando habrio los ojos se dio cuenta que habia creado algo nuevo

&

Serena Miller una chica bella, elastica. Con una piel tersa del color del marfil , unos de unos ojos azules como el cielo y expresivos , tenia el pelo liso , rubio y largo hasta la espalda , con una sonrisa tierna y encantadora que hacia que hasta el corazon mas frio se ablandase.

su noble carácter , su actidud siempre amable y generosa hacian de ella yna joven virtuosa y digna de admirar a pesar de lo mal que la trataba la vida .

desde muy pequeña practicaba ballet, su vida no habia sido facial , ya que cuando solo tenia 5 años su madre los abandone a ella y asu padre . Su padre un hombre de carácter humilde y bueno se habia hecho cargo de ellla desde ese momento. Eran muy felices , su padre la amaba , simpre estaba con ella , esos dias eran los mas felices que cumplio los 13 años . En un frio diciembre su padre contrajo matrimonio con una mujer que solo estaba interesada en el dinero despues de un año de matrimonio le pidio el divorcio dejandolo en la ruina , su padre no pudo volver a superar el abandono, la soledad poco a poco lo envolvio en vicios, su mayor vicio el alcohol lo hacia nunca estar en casa .

Les faltaba dinero, en ese momento Serena se empezo hacer cargo de ella y de su padre , con lo que tenian hacia la comida , planchaba , lavaba y mantenia lo que quedaba de la "casa" limpia , desde ese momento hasta ahora asus 17 años asi era siempre su vida , cuando queria olvidar todo bailaba , bailaba y bailaba eso la hacia olvidar , la llevaba a otro lugar uno donde se sentia segura , tranquila y no habia nada , nada mas que ella y eso la hacia sentir bien .

Llego a su "casa" como de costumbre su padre no estaba se dirigio al refrigerador para ver que haria de comer lo abrio y no , no habia nada en el , tendria que ir al supermercado , busco en sus bolsa dienro , no traia mucho ya que casi no le pagaban trabajaba en dos partes por la mañana hiba a su ultimo año de prepa , ala salida se pasaba ala biblioteca ahí trabajaba acomodando los libros y manteniendolos en su lugar y por las tardes trabajaba como mesera en una cafeteria en ninguana de las partes le pagaban la gran cosa pero con su primer tarabajo compraba la comida y con el segundo pagaba los servicios .

Se cambio de ropa, no tenia mucha ya que no podia comprarla , la mayoria que tenia eran donacion de amigas , compañeras , vecinas entre otras. la verdad eso no le importaba ya que no era una chica superficial y casi nunca se arregabla , andaba de llo mas simple. y la verdad no lo nescesitaba ya que su belleza interior al igual que la exterior eran muy grandes . salio de su casa hacia el supermercado.

&

Se paro de su asiento, jamas habia creado una melodia , no hacia otra cosa mas que tocarla una y otra vez , recordando los pasos de la joven que lo habia cautivado tan solo viendola bailar

-tengo que verla!! , tengo que conoserla!!

Dijo para el mismo , ya era de noche y el sueño lo estaba venciondo , asi que decidio irse a dormir se puso su ropa de dormir y se envolvio en las sabanas , cerro los ojos dejandose caer en los brazos de morfeo

Sueño de Darien

-mama!!, papa!!

-Darien mi niño hermoso decia una joven de alredeor 22 años de cabellos negro y ojos grises mientra lo abrazaba

-donde esta mi campeon decia un joven de alredeor de 24 años de cabellos negros y ojos azules

-te amamos Darien nuestro pequeño angelito decian los dos al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaban

Despues de este esenario tan tierno la joven pareja desaparece dejando al niño solo en un espaciu oscuro

-mami ?, papi ? donde estan ?

-estan muertos !!

-te dejaron !!

-ya no los volveras a ver !!

-estorbo !!

-carga!!

-no , no , no es cierto , empezaba a llorar el niño no , mamai !!,papi !

Una lagrima rodeo por los ojos cerrados de Darien mientras dormia

profundamente

&

Mientras tanto una chica de ojos azules antes llenos de vida ahora se encontraba inchados de tanto llorar , se preguntaba por que ?

¿Por qué tenia que sufrir tanto ?, ¿ no era suficiente lo que ya habia sufrido ? . Se encontraba en su cuarto en un rincon con su ropa echa garras y moretones en la cara , sangrado , llorando en silencio y como unica compañera la soledad , la unica testigo de su sufrimiento


	2. la autora un mensaje

Gomenasaiiiiiii

Que les pareció el primer cap como verán en el se explican las vidas de ambos jóvenes la vida si que los a tratado mal verdad bueno ya quieren saber por que serena esta asi eso lo sabran en el sig cap .

Bueno quiero empezar disculpándome por el super mega retraso de mi primera historia Verte otra vez no he subido nada por que no quiera sino que ahhhhhhhhhhh voy a entrar al prepa y los exámenes la asesorías y muchos librossssss y no eh podido escribir nada , de nada y esta historia bueno pues era uno de esos días que estas medio rara te sientes triste y pues bueno estaba con mi ipod y tenia una canción que la verdad ni en cuenta que la tenia pues era instrumental y pues como que nunca la quise a escuchar pero bueno ese dia me sentía medio rara y decidí ponerla .cuando la empecé a escuchar imagine a una chica bailando sobre hielo y era con puro violín y ahh no se como explicarlo es una sensación wowwww la verdad no se como se llama lo voy a investigar si alguien la quiere escuchar hablamos por el msn o me manda un email intentare encontrar el nombre de la canción y después les digo el nombre por que cuando la escuchan sabrán como me siento , enserio te transporta a otro lugar bueno chicas enserio me disculpo por mi otro fic y ya estoy trabajando en este y el otro les prometo no tardare tanto y ya terminare el tro lo juro y por favor perdónenme no pasara un retraso tan grande como el otro y perdonen la aml ortografi de este es solo que mi ortografía no es muy buena y mi Word esta teniendo un problema conlo de la ortografía no me la marca y pues que le hare. Bueno nos vemos en el sig cap las quierooooooooooooooooo a todas y agregenme siiii me encanta el anime soy una niña otaku me gusta series como death note , ouran high school host club Tamaki!!, Paradise kiss, peach girl ,yamato nedeshiko o perfect girl evolution , kyohei!!, claro sailor moon entre mucha mas bueno sayonaraaaaaaaaa

Bye-bye


	3. Chapter 3

_**olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cicas espero que esten super bien , bueno aqui esta el segundo cap de La melodia .**_

**_onne chann , sister Frito gracias por corregir la ortografia , te quiero asi de ke un montonnnnn esta historia te la dedico a ti , aunke digas que mi ortografia te asusta¬¬ yo te quiro milll, y espero que siempre seamos siters aunque estemos separadas , ya quiero llorar. bueno chicas espero que les gusto mil y tmb se las decdico a todas ustedes la quiro mucho y gracias por el reviw cualquier duda les dejo mi email. beatiful0015... y uds saben los demas, y si alguna quieres escuchar la melodia de en la que me inspire para el fic me dice si ...bueno muchos beso y ora si a leer espero que sea de su agrado para todas las que me dejaron reviw a y mi amiga griselda espero que te guste , luego por el email me dices que te parecio vale ahora si a leer_**

**_&_**

_**Se dirigía al súper mercado, no estaba tan lejos, en realidad, le llevaba 10 min llegar, ya se encontraba a sólo tres calles de su destino, en ese momento, justo cuando doblaba en la esquina, una mano la tomó del cuello y la atrajo hacia un callejón , la arrinconó contra una pared y comenzó a rasgar su ropa; Serena forcejeaba , trataba de impedirlo a toda costa, mas poco sirvió su patético intento, el cual pagó con heridas Logró golpear al hombre en la cara, trató de huir pero éste consiguió sujetarla de la muñeca y tirarla al frío suelo de la inmunda **_

_**callejuela. Serena gritaba con toda su alma:  
**___

_**-Ayuda!!  
**___

_**Pero al parecer nadie escuchaba sus suplicas y en la oscuridad del callejón únicamente podía ver brillar esos ojos color plomo, implacables, aterradores y sombríos, llenos de maldad. Tenía miedo, las lágrimas no cesaban, era su mayor tesoro, sus sueños, ilusiones, su inocencia, y todo le sería arrebatado por un extraño. Seguía luchando, tratando, tratando…y en un segundo de ventaja, Serena lo pateó haciendo que el atacante cayera, no lo dudó un solo instante y salió como pudo de ese lugar , corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida dejando cada vez más lejos aquel lugar………  
Cuando llegó a su casa, cruzó rápidamente la puerta, la cerró con seguro y se refugió en su cuarto; su padre seguía sin llegar. Se sentó en el rincón , estaba sangrando , tenía la ropa hecha añicos , le dolía la cara , rasguños y moratones cubrían su frágil cuerpo, estaba aterrada , sentía que esos ojos la seguían observando , no podía olvidarlos , por más que tratara , no podía ….  
Fin de flash back**_

_**  
**_**Y ahí en el rincón, llorando en silencio se encontraba sin poder quitarse de la mente la mirada de la muerte, eso ojos tan penetrantes, los recuerdos amargos se negaban a abandonarla , su pelo rubio estaba revuelto, todavía podía sentir las manos de ese sujeto , estaba asustada pero a la vez orgullosa de sí misma, había logrado proteger lo más valiosos que poseía: su inocencia , su vida, eran de ella y no iba permitir que se los arrebataran , después de tanto llorar se quedó dormida , sola ,sin ninguna otra compañía más que la desgracia, esa compañera que a menudo nos visita.**

_**&**_**Era lunes hora de ir a la escuela, como de costumbre Darien se levantó temprano acomodó su cama y fue directo a bañarse, cuando terminó, se vistió.  
Bajó a desayunar, el reloj marcaba las 12:15, era hora de partir, salió de su casa directo al colegio.**

**  
**_**En la escuela **_

**  
Aunque no lo aparentara, Darien era muy popular entre las chicas , muchas de ellas se morían por él , pero la verdad es que no les tomaba mucha importancia , jamás había sentido nada como lo que sintió cuando vio a aquella chica bailar , ella, aún sin conocerla, era la dueña de sus pensamientos , era inevitable dejar de pensarla , no veía la hora de regresar a la escuela de Artes y buscarla, el timbre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, era hora de entrar a clase.  
Darien era uno de los chicos con mayor puntaje, no sólo del salón, sino del instituto entero, era bueno, educado e inteligente, en pocas palabras: era el chico perfecto. Aquellos que no conocían su pasado pensaban que era así por que la vida la tenía fácil, unos pocos, muy pocos, sabían cómo la vida lo había tratado y que por eso era un joven de mucho valor y fuerza.  
Tocó el timbre del receso y salió hacia el patio trasero de la escuela , en los tiempos de descanso era ahí adonde se dirigía ya que nunca nadie iba a ese lugar , cuando dio vuelta para llegar al patio…. jamás imaginó lo que el destino le tenía preparado …**

**  
&**

****

Era de mañana, el sol que antes acariciaba su rostro para despertarla ahora ardía, quemaba, abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en el suelo, se levantó lentamente , le dolía pararse , se encaminó hacia el baño y tomó una ducha , el agua al principio lastimaba , dañaba su maltrecho cuerpo, dolía , comenzó lavando poco a poco y con cuidado sus heridas, después de un buen rato el agua que caía le parecía una suave caricia que recorría su herida piel. Luego del baño se vistió.  
Aunque en esas condiciones no debía acudir ala escuela era inevitable , era de vital importancia conservar su beca, si no lo hacía, no podría continuar la escuela ya que era muy cara, ella le había dicho a su padre que no era necesario que ella estudiara en una escuela tan cara, pero él había insistido.

Flash back

-Papá, no necesito ir a esa escuela, yo podría hacer mis estudios en cualquier otra, una donde no cobren tanto  
-No, hija esa escuela es una de las mejores y tú eres la mejor hija y estudiante que existe en el mundo. Te lo mereces.  
-Pero papá!!  
-Pero papá nada !!, vas a entrar ahí , saldremos adelante, anda ve e inscríbete  
-Pero..!!  
-Anda ve!!  
-Bien

Fin del flash back

Y solamente pensaba en eso, en conservarla, tanto le había costado entrar y no lo echaría a perder , nunca faltaba , era una de las mejores estudiantes de toda la escuela ,era buena y educada con todos , era una estudiante modelo ,y en el año solo se podían tener tres , pero desgraciadamente ella ya contaba con las tres faltas y las tres eran por su padre:  
La primera y a la vez la segunda, fue cuando su padre fue brutalmente golpeado en una cantina por un sujeto que jamás se identificó , ella se encargó de cuidarlo 2 días, estuvo con él atendiendo sus heridas y dándole de comer, la tercera fue cuando enfermo de una grave tos y estuvo hospitalizado, esa vez solo un día estuvo con él, al siguiente con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que dejarlo ahí solo , tenía que asistir .  
Así que ya no podía faltar se acomodó su pelo, lo dejó suelto para cubrir algunas de las heridas de su cara , se puso un poco de maquillaje tratando de tapar los moretones , escogió una blusa de manga larga para no dejar ver los rasguños y unos jeans, salió de su cuarto y trató de poner buena cara , no quería que su padre se enterara puesto que si lo hacia se enfadaría lo suficiente que sería capaz de ir a golpear al jefe de policía por no tener la suficiente "vigilancia", puso la mejor cara que pudo y bajo a hacer el desayuno. El reloj dio las 12:10, momento de irse a la escuela, salió de su casa y caminó lo más rápido que pudo y con la precaución de que nadie la siguiera.

**  
En la escuela**

****

Rápidamente se adentro a su salón de clase , gracias al maquillaje nadie notaba los moretones, se sentó en su silla y trató de despejar su mente.  
Las clases transcurrieron como normalmente lo hacían , trataba de centrarse en lo que hacía , pero no lo lograba , una y otra vez esos ojos venían a su mente como diapositivas , esos minutos de pánico , una que otra lagrima rodaba por su rosadas mejillas.  
Tocó el timbre de descanso, Serena no sabía a dónde irse, la mayoría de las veces se encontraba en el salón leyendo un libro o estudiando pero hoy, hoy, había demasiada gente en él , no deseaba que nadie la viera así , buscó un lugar donde nadie estuviera, encontró uno donde estaría ella sola y la suave brisa del viento.  
Se sentó contra la pared y observó unos minutos el cielo azul , como sus ojos , se veía tan tranquilo , tan sereno , tan en paz

"(Como me gustaría ser un ave y así volar lejos , y lejos de aquí , estar en un cielo tan sereno y tan bello y alejarme de toda esta maldad , volar tranquila ,

_**sin ninguna preocupación , sin ninguna herida , sin .. ningún..sufrimiento………..)"  
**_

**Escondió la cabeza entre las piernas y comenzó suavemente a tararear una desconocida melodía………..**

**  
Pensamientos de Darien**

**__****Qué le sucede a esta chica, que hermosos ojos tiene, son de un azul cielo pero, ¿por qué las lágrimas brotan de esos bellos zafiros , por qué está sufriendo, por qué me siento tan extraño , por qué no me gusta verla llorar? , desearía que el llanto cesara, desearía poder consolarla, se ven tan vacios y llenos de tristeza ¿por que? , ¿por que ??)  
****Serena se levantó y comenzó a correr  
**

**-No, espera!! gritó Darien.**

Pero Serena seguía alejándose poco a poco, se preguntaba por qué había reaccionado así, lo pensaba una y otra vez. En el ambiente todavía se encontraba el aroma de esa chica desconocida, olía a fresas , se sentó lentamente contra la pared y miró hacia el cielo , le recordó sus ojos , sus hermosos ojos azules, después recordó las lagrimas que los rodeaban ,se preguntaba la razón de sus amargura , pero se dio cuenta que no llegaría a ningún lado. De alguna forma esa chica le recordaba a la bailarina que llenaba sus pensamientos.  
"(Ha de ser por el color de su pelo)" pensó "(Ella, al igual que la chica de la escuela de Arte tiene el pelo rubio)"  
El timbre de regreso a clases sonó, se levantó del suelo y condujo sus pasos al salón, cuando por fin dio la hora de salida tomó su mochila y se encaminó a la escuela de Artes , pues era ahí donde tomaba sus clases de violín. Se adentró en el local y fue directamente al salón 10, cuando por fin se encontró enfrente de él, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta….


	4. Chapter 4

este olaaaaaaaaaaaaa chicas este es solo un anuncio para decirles ke voy a cerrar mi cueta por ke alguien me la jackeo y pues voy a segir aqui pero con otra cuenta ya estoy terminando el ca 3 de la melodia bueno nos vemos pronto


	5. Claire Bonette

**HOLA chicas despues de mil años estoy de vuelta y adivinen que no me hakearon mi cuenta enrealidad un amigo me hizo una broma muy pesada para ser vdd casi cierro mi cuenta pero bueno estoy devuelta y pido mil x mil por millones de disculpas por la tardansa peerro mi mama ¬¬ dice la prepa es tu prioridad buuuuuu pero bueno aki esta es poquito pero con el otro chap no me tardare l juro por que orita estoy de vacasiones wiiiiiiiiii jeje ok bueno me retiro muchas graxxx y dejen review**

**&**

**Lamentablemente la joven bailarina no se encontraba, su exprecion cambio por una de desilusión y cerro nuevamnte la puerta se dirigio a su salon , habia llegado demasido temprano , aun no llegaba ninguno de sus compañeros de clase , se sento en un banco , saco su violin , cerro los ojos , recordo los paso de la bailarina y de alguna manera recordo su nuevo encuentro con la chica de la preparatoria , se guio por los pasos de la bailarina y se dejo llevar , tocando nuevamente una suave y melancoholica melodia.**

**Cuando termino, se escucharon unos aplausos , volteo hacia la puerta y ahí se encontraba su maestro , recargado contra la puerta con una amplia sonrisa **

**-woww Darien , tu , tu inventaste eso ?**

**-eh.. si. **

**-me parece una muy, MUY!! buena compocicion **

**-encerio!!**

**-si! , al escucharla te transporta a otra lugar , te llena de paz**

**-ah .. gracias, yo senti lo mismo cuando la tocaba**

**-y se puede saber en que te inspiraste,?**

**-ehh .. en unos pasos de .. baile**

**-bien , me parece demasiado buena , deberiamos grabarla en un CD**

**-encerio!!**

**-si, hay un amigo mio que busca talentos musicales y me gustaria presentarte con el , quieres?**

**-eh .. pues ..si!! , si me gustaria **

**-bien , entonces que te parece si mañana vamos a un estudio donde podamos grabar tu melodia **

**-si **

**-ah por cierto tiene nombre ?**

**-mmmm, no **

**-bueno , piensa en un nombre y despues me dices si**

**-si **

**En ese moemnto , unos jovenes entraron al salon y comensaron a sentarse**

**-bueno , creo que es hora de comensar la clase -dijo el maestro**

**La clase termino y todos comensaron a salir , Darien se quedo hasta que todos salieron **

**-bueno entonces , Darien mañana despues de que terminemos la clase nos vamos de aquí, hacia el estudio de grabacion te parece ?**

**-si , bueno entonces hasta mañana , profesor!!**

**-hasta mañana Darien**

**Darien paso de nuevo por el salon 10 , estaba cerrado , queria volver a checar si la joven se encontraba hay , giro la perilla y……**

**&**

**Corria, rapidamente , estaba asustada, no pensaba en nada mas que salir de ahí , corrio lo mas que pudo, se metio alos baños de chicas y ahí se quedo , trataba dejar de jadear, con todo lo que habia corrido , todavia no podia recuperar la respiracion , respiraba entre cortado , cuando su respiracion se torno normal miro hacia el espejo , miro su rostro , estaba rojo , como un tomate , sus ojos seguia inchados y el maquilaje se habia corrido un poco , se lavo la cara y volvio a mirarse en el , su cara llena de moretones aun seguia , miro sus ojos azules e inexpresibos y despues recordo al joven , tenia el pelo negro , negro como la noche , sus ojos azules y profundos como el mar brillaba aun en su memoria , tenia la piel del color arena , y una cara de angel , irradiaba luz y tranquilidad, y asi se sintio al recordarlo, con paz , seguridad, protegida…. sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve rojo carmin, movio su cabeza de un lado a otro , tratando de evadir ese pensamiento.**

**De nuevo acomodo su maquillaje y salio de ahí , se dirigia hacia su salon cuando toco el timbre de regreso a clase y se apresuro a llegar entro y espero aque comenzara .**

**Las clases pasaron y se llego la salida, tomo sus libro y salio rapidamente de la escuela , no queria desvirse hacia ningun otro lugar que no fuera a su casa, apresuro el paso y llego a ella , su padre no estaba, se digio asu habitacion y se acosto bocaarriba en la cama, miro hacia el techo y recordo a aquel joven , no podia dejar de pensar en la saguridad que que le habia transmitido , su calida mirada , su negro pelo , su cara de angel , entonces se pregunto ¿por que corrio ?,¿ por que demonios corrio? , no tuvo que pasar un segundo para encontrar la respuesta se hizo un ovillo en la cama y abrazo sus piernas , queria olvidarlo , olvidar eso minutos de desesperacion , entonces supo como , se levanto de la cama , tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa.**

**Entro velozmente al local, se adentro a su salon , y comenzo a bailar , bailo y poco a poco comenzo a olvidar , a olvidarse de todo y de todos , de todos?, no ,no de todos pues recordo su encuentro , al joven de hermosos ojos azules no… , no era solo un joven mas bien era un angel , un angel que venia a sacarla de todo aquella amargura en la que se encontraba , se imagino al chico , estirando su mano para tomar la de ella y asi juntos huir , huir de todo y todos , escapar , volar ,poco a poco cada ves mas lejos de aquel lugar…… y viajar a una utopia felices , sin ningua angustia , sin ningun dolor , sin nunguna herida….**

**&**

**-Darien !**

**una voz se escucho de tras de el , volvio a cerrar la puerta y con un suave movimiento se giro para ver ala persona acredora de esa voz .**

**Era una joven de 17 años mas o menos de ojos grandes y verdes de piel clara como la nieve y de pelo castaño chino, la chica era de verdad encantadora , tenia un aura de inocencia a su alrededor cosa que la hacia ver tierna, de grandes y ovalados ojos ,de esbelto y pequeño cuerpo y de una melodiosa voz**

**-SI?**

**-hola soy Claire Bonette**

**-Ah mucho gusto yo soy…**

**-Darien Thomson verdad**

**-si ! , como sabes mi nombre?**

**-Mi , papa es Jhon Bonette, tiene una academia que busca talentos musicales , tu maestro le acaba de contar de ti y quise venir a conoser personalmene al nuevo estudiante de nuestra academia-dijo la chica con un aire despreocupado**

**-nuvo integrante ?, personalmente?**

**-Si , eres el nuevo estudiante de la academia de artes musicales Bonette**

**y personalmente, por que tu maestro le dio a mi papi una foto tuya.y decidi venir a ver si seguia por aquí y pues te encontre**

**-pero nisiquiera me han escuchado tocar , se supone que mañana iria a grabar la melodia que invente -menciono Darien con poco entusismo**

**-encerio!! y que te parece si mañana vamos a que grabes esa cancion si **

**-eh ..pue..**

**-ok mañana aquí cuando termine tus clases si!-dijo Claire con un tono de voz afirmativo **

**Darien no tuvo de otra mas que aceptar **

**-si mañana despues de mis clases dijo desganado**

**-genial y que hacias por aquí , hibas a abrir esa puerta no? dijo señalando la puerta que se encontraba destras de el**

"**(si la abre y se encuntra ala chica pensara que soy un degenrado ,pecaminoso , pervertido que espiaba ala chica bailar)"**

**-este…buscaba a un …amigo! , pero aquí no esta y creo que mejor mañana le digo , eh bueno compermiso nos vemos mañana**

**-ok estare ansiosa de escucharla , ciau**

**-bye**

**despidiendose el alejandose de esa caprichosa chica.**

**camino directo hacia su casa , entro en ella y se fue a su cuarto se acosto en su cama y recordo ala bella chica de ojos azules , esos ojos azules llenos de tristeza , sufrimiento ,anugustia y amargura , como deseaba ver esos preciosos ojos azules llenos de alegria y felicidad , se imaginaba la sonrisa de la chica tan dulce , tan tierna , tan bella , entonses recordo ala joven bailarina de alguna forma las relacionaba , imagino ala joven rubia de hoy bailando con una hermoso traje blanco desplazandose lentamante como un cisne **

**-"que tal si son la misma persona!!, Darien , Darien que cosas piensas seria demaciado maravilloso que fueran la misma persona **

**Se repetia una y otra vez hasta que se quedo dormido**

**&**

**Despues de bailar por varia horas , decidio parar tomo sus cosas y se fue lo mas rapido que pudo asu casa , entro y encontro asu padre en el sofa dormido se acerco a el, subia por una frasada y se la puso asu padre **

**-Hasta mañana papa **

**dijo en bajo la joven , subio asu habitacion , cambio en su ropa y se fue a dormir **

**&**

**Ala mañana siguiente Darien se levanto y se arreglo para ir a la escuela , no hacia otra cosa mas que pensar que tenia que encontrar ala joven rubia y lo unico que sabia era que estaba en la misma escuela , la preparatoria era enorme!! no sabia como haria para encontrarla pero lo haria la encontaria, las clases comensaron como normalmente lo hacian ala hora del recreo se dirigio rapidamente al patio trasero pero desgraciadamente la chica no estaba un poco desilucionado se sento donde normalmente lo hacia y ahí se quedo hasta que toco la hora de entrada entro en su salon y ala salida se dirigio a sus clases cuando se acercaba al local vio un carro carisimo a fura del local no tardo en adivinar de quien se trataba por que de el se bajaba una joven de cabello cafe.**

**-hola!! Darien !! que bueno que ya llegaste estaba ansiosa por verte, nos vamos?**

**-pero em em si nisiquiera han enpezado mis clases**

**-si pero ya le pedi permiso a tu profe , de que no asistas que tal si mejor me acompañas a tomar un helado!!**

**-pero……este …**

**-andale , por favor……**

**Dijo con vos suplicante la encantadora chica de ojos verdes**

**-b..ueno**

**-esta dicho vamonos!!, sube**

**-si dijo un poco preocupado**

**-jaime !!**

**-si señora**

**-llevanos al centro comercial **

**-ala orden**

**jeje antes de ke me manten se ke es pokito y ya paso mill pero mi madre no me deja escribir ¬¬ y me dice que me tengo que con sentrar en la prepa y aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ke mal asique lo que hice lo hice a escondidas por eso es pokito jejej bueno muchas grax a todas y a mi otro fic este la vdd ya tengo la mitad del otro pero es poquito XD jeje ke mal bueno kuidense y las kiero a todasssssssssssssssssssssss byeeeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chicasssss este se me paso desirles si alguien kiere escuchar la melodia en la ke me inspire esta es el video lo hice kon imagenes de arien y Serena jeje por si alguien la kiere escuchar encerio es maravillosa bueno nos vemoss mx./watch?vtfE-gJxS9A


	7. Chapter 7

olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chicasssss este se me paso desirles si alguien kiere escuchar la melodia en la ke me inspire esta es el video lo hice kon imagenes de arien y Serena jeje por si alguien la kiere escuchar encerio es maravillosa bueno nos vemoss el video esta en youtube solo pongan la melodia serena darien y va sailr ok byeeeeeeee


End file.
